User talk:06abrahb
Welcome to my new and improved Talk Page. I am an admin so if anyone has any questions or concerns, feel free to leave me a message and Francis or I will get back to you as soon as we can... Hello, 06abrahb. Thank you for your to the File:CEDA 2.jpg page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 05:10, November 29, 2009 Re: Picture Uploading works. There are a few additional tags like 'thumb', 'left', 'right', and changing the thumbnail size. You can also place a comment at the end of the tags. An example of utilizing these tags would be and when used on a page, it will turn out like this: Hope this helps. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:56, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :To link to stuff you can just use what you want to have appear] like Here is a Smoker Here is a Smoker. To link from an image, you can add a 'link=' tab at the end of the image code. Like . Sorry if this still didn't help. I'm really not sure what you're asking for. Maybe an example? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:41, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sill about picture uploading... Ah, yeah, you can't link page titles. Tell you what. You make a small gallery of the images you have, and I'll take care of the rest. To make a gallery just use the code. Any images put under here only need the File:Name.png. You don't need the whole stuff. Example of the gallery code: File:Evac1.png File:Evac2.png File:Evac3.png [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for fixing that space on CEDA's page. I could NOT get it to behave properly =) .Nightmirage 21:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Regarding CEDA image Did you correct it yourself or was the image updated from a Valve update? Sera404 10:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:How to connect articles You mean on the side of the screen where all the menus are? Only admins can put stuff there. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) re: Oops! No prob, I stuck the quote you found with correct caps from the script. :3 Sera404 05:54, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Locations No, the more detailed locations will get their own pages. Like how Fairfield and Newburg are. These pages need a massive cleaning. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Detour Ahead Page has been unprotected. Thanks for getting permission. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 13:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) re: Creating Infoboxes for Detour Ahead Jo The Marten made the ones for the other custom campaigns with infoboxes. You should probably ask her, because I'm lousy at attempting anything more complex than tables, haha. :D Sera404 07:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Infoboxes for Detour Ahead Well, I made the infobox using the same colors from Dead Before Dawn, not wholly original, but it gets the job done. I also added the campaign to the drop down menu at the bottom of the page, and individual infoboxes for each chapter have also been added, now you just make sure you keep working on 'em articles, and try to get some images. DeathBlade182 04:21, October 12, 2010 (UTC) re: Zoey Notes No problem, although the cow thing is plausible, it's also possible that they were just all culled out of paranoia. It's not like it couldn't happen, Eqypt did that with almost all their pig population during the swine flu thing. :3 Sera404 07:16, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Page for Left 4 Dead merchandise I wouldn't mind. As long as it looks acceptable and nice. I suggest if you aren't sure about it, make a subpage like this and use it as a sandbox before making the page official. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Mods Woah, totally missed that, and it also had some horrible grammar -__-" Thank you for pointing it out! DeathBlade182 00:18, October 26, 2010 (UTC) re: Thanks! No prob, and thanks for the congrats. :D Sera404 21:32, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Old wiki layout No, there's no way to go back. This is official now, and there's nothing I can do about it. I knew if people used Monaco while this was first coming out that there'd be problems but oh well. I mean, not to sound pushy but it's just something everyone will have to deal with. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Redirect You mean this? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 16:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Not only will I do that But I'll also show you how to find these pages on your own. If you search for a page, say New Orleans, and it takes you to the locations page: scroll up to the top of the page and it should say in the top left "Redirected from New Orleans". If you click on New Orleans, it will take you to the actual New Orleans page that just contains the redirect code. :) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:07, December 9, 2010 (UTC) new pages Hello, i noticed you have been making a couple'o pages about locations in the last few days. so i was just wondering if you are going to make a page about New Orleans? Hengara 22:44, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, yea i've been busy the last couple of days... :P and to answer your question, yes i will also be doing New Orleans and some locations there. I'm just finishing up the Hard Rain campaign before i move on to The Parish...06abrahb 04:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Also, are you going to be making a page about the brickfactory in rayford? i put this in this allready written section, since its at least a little related and this way i'll save some space, hope you dont mind. Hengara 04:29, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Welcome to Hell Custom Campaign Probably goes without saying, but I assume you got permission, correct? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 13:06, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, of course... :P he said "No problem dude. Good to see that you will put some info about my campaign on the wiki. Thanks! " 06abrahb 16:38, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :You make and title them "Template:______ color (dark)" and "Template:______ color (light)" with the name of the campaign going into the blank space. Then you copy the code seen on other color pages (Such as The Dark Carnival's dark color for example) and you replace the hexadecimal codes with the color codes you want. If you need codes, here is the website I happen to use that allows you to put in individual RGB amounts to get more specific colors than just reading a chart. :D Hope that makes sense. As for the colors you should use, I usually leave it up to the map maker, but you may choose if you really want. I just had it that way since I felt it was the author's work and they should choose the colors, ya know? :3 [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:40, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Your user page "Love playing Valve games such as Left 4 Dead and Half Life 2... and come on at least CEDA tried to contain the infection =D" >implying they didn't try to contain the invasion at Black Mesa [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:The Waterfront Market I think it's the Mississippi river. After all the Mississippi river cuts through the middle of New Orleans, and it might seem like a lake cause of the distance or maybe the mist obscuring the other side. But that river is particularly wide. :D Took my family a good couple of minutes to pass over it on a road trip. (There's also the fact that if it were a lake there either might not be a river for Virgil to have used to get there, or a very narrow river.) There's no way that'd be considered part of the ocean. There's a bridge that goes across. :D Sure it leads out to the ocean, but a lot of rivers end at the ocean. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 12:51, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Edit: I found a pic of the Mississippi River in New Orleans. :3 Here's the picture! Feel free to compare. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 13:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the four Left 4 Dead Survivor pages... Please stop removing the and coding from those pages. They force paragraph breaks in the bulletpoint sections, where normal double enter cannot insert a paragraph break. Despite multiple notes in each page stating why they're there, as well as edit reverts along with accompanying note explaning why, you still continue to remove them every time you make edits to those pages. Is there any particular reason why you object to using them? Sera404 14:27, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Which operating system are you using? I'm using Firefox, but I don't know if other OSes have different effects when doing an edit. Sera404 23:13, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha, silly me, I meant "which browser". Operating system indeed. Well, I'm using Firefox which doesn't have any problems with Wikia for the most part. It might be a Chrome issue with Wikia, bleah. Sera404 02:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I haven't asked, but a lot of them appear to be manual deletion, if so, I'll just revert it rather than manually re-insert them in again. I've left notes asking for it not to be deleted, so it's not like they can say "I didn't see it". :o Sera404 03:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Just an idea... No. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 11:41, January 4, 2011 (UTC) With no disrespect, I was wondering "Why do you keep removing the pictures I posted of the CEDA warning signs?" Yeah, I saw that about a minute after I sent you that message. Sorry about that. And thanks for replying. Yeah, No Problem... Umm, Which One Could You Not Find, I Posted 2 Of Them. The "Official Instructions" And "Safety Procedures" Oh, okay. Steam Could you get on Steam, please? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey can you make more edits on the Good Ambush Spots in the Spitter page?Left4Deadseries FAN 18:36, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Cause I havent played the game i months (its broken) and the Spitter is my favorite PLAYABLE special infected and since othe infected like the Smoker have Good Ambush Spots its just as fair for the Spiter page.Left4Deadseries FAN 19:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Last edit I wrote that the Strider was in the background on the poster, colorblind or something are just crazed? And, not much with HL2 to do other than being a hint Breakin'Benny 21:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC) i looked at the poster several times and i don't see it. maybe you can post a pic indicating where it is... 06abrahb 21:21, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, go check this out. Breakin'Benny 21:24, March 22, 2011 (UTC) interesting but that is A LOT of speculation... i doubt that Valve did that intentionally. i'm pretty sure the admins would agree with me but if you want you can talk to User:Sera about this if you still believe it should be mentioned... 06abrahb 21:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC) No problem Hey thanks for the short message and for reading my page, nice of u :) . I'm glad you've detailed the CEDA page, it looks really good. Anyway i'm new to this wiki stuff and i wanna learn how to do things (like the userbox thing like: "this user likes to protect zoey"). i'd be glad to be your friend, and yes i do read your work :) ( sorry i got jealous cause u edited most of the pages, sorry x3 thanks and again, good job Re: Permission Greetings. Yes, I did get permission; you can find proof on each campaign's talk page. Diputs is especially appreciative. Thanks for your concern! Monojin 06:44, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: thanks Thx alot for the tip, it really helps. you're awesome :D zoey95 21:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Progress on work :) Hey, i think i'm doing good on editing some information that have grammer or spelling mistakes :3. I think i'm doing well so far, check out my Favourite 's page and tell me if it's good :) Zoey95 00:59, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on making it to admin. It's very nice to have another devoted person on staff. Monojin 07:14, May 5, 2011 (UTC) hi man, thank you for sorting the no parking into a proper custom maps template, it looks great!, sorry to be a pest but is there a tutorial or something on how to use that template, just there may be a few other community authors who would love to post there maps and if i can tell them how to do it first they will do it right the first time thanks again Lou Silent Hill page I have permission from the person. Here is a copy of what I sent them on L4DMaps.com. I don't know if that's proof enough, but It's what I have My Messages (1/1) Leafo : Re: L4D Wiki (2011-05-23) Delete Sure, go ahead. I am actually flattered that you asked :) JayHey (2011-05-23) I would like to put your map on Wiki and make it all nice. My problem is that I need your permission to do so. The page has been locked until I get your permission, and if I don't get it within a certain amount of time the page will be deleted. http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Silent_Hill may I ask why my page was deleted? Halseymj 17:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) how do youm people enjoy youselves here. Halseymj 20:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) About the wrong edits Oh, sorry for the edits on the Witch Page, but I believe that the information was true, in terms of describing the appearance of the Infected Witch in the game, and in describing her in-game scripts. I will not vandalise again.KevzMarz 11:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Extra Request *Mind if you lighten the green coloring of links? It can be too dark, since it is mixed with a black background. *How about changing the background image unto a horde of zombies!?, It would be very nice, since L4D is a horror-themed game. User's Member Since (date) Bug? Is there something wrong about the Member since (date - MM/DD/YY/) info on most of our User Pages in L4D Wiki? I believed it is a bug, sinced I checked my other User Pages on other wikis, and they were still okay. Except on this wiki. Yesterday, when I checked out admin user pages, they were members since June 24, 2011! Isn't it that the Member Since (MM/DD/YY) thing tells you the date when you joined the wiki? - It was just crazy when others visit the User Pages. KevzMarz 07:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I will handle Maintenance As to concern the wrong edits on the Witch page, I promise I will not "vandalise" again. And as a result, I can handle this wiki's maintenance, refer to the Special:SpecialPages maintenance page, like what I have been handling the maintenance of Devil May Cry Wiki. ...Hmmm, seems like few editors here watch over the maintenance, well, I will fix those! - KevzMarz 07:33, June 25, 2011 (UTC) New Pages Mind if I make these pages? (I think they are not yet present on the wiki) *Addons *Music Director *Pause Menu (?) - If possible... *Steam *Steam Cloud *Source Engine *L4D2 Crack - The file that lets you play L4D2 Offline even without Steam KevzMarz 10:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Better Pics Thank you very much! This is my favorite Wikia for my favorite game, and I'm enjoying giving everyone else high-resolution pictures. Thanks for your pictures to give me some ideas of pictures to take! Glad to hear this from an admin =D Made my day, thank you! Jordan Woolf 04:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you both so much for giving me these two positions. I'm happy to be recognized on here and I will continue to keep up the good work. Thank you! Hope I can wind up being both your friends, too! And you'll have to explain to me how to set up those About Me boxes that both you and Jo the Marten have! Jordan Woolf 20:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Quick question And on those pages where I posted the pictures, and on your edits, it says, "Fixed pic," what does that mean? Am I doing something wrong when I upload the pictures or something? Just wanna know in case I am so I can refrain from doing it in the future. Thank you! Jordan Woolf 07:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I know, I originally placed it on the left alignment, but then I went through other pages and saw they were only ever aligned right, so I changed it to right. But maybe I hit preview instead of publish. Sorry! And I'm still trying to find where some of those CEDA posters are in-game, the ones you posted, so I can take bigger pictures. Some of them I have no idea where they are, though, so I'm working on it now Jordan Woolf 07:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Pix Template - Pictures needed Category I like to comment on the Pix Template (pictures needed) thing on top of most articles. I noticed that pages with more than 3 images still have this template on. When I try to edit them, the Pix Template was removed, but the Pictures needed category was not. One example is the Military page, I removed the Pix template but it is still listed on the category, can this be fixed? KevzMarz 09:41, July 16, 2011 (UTC) New additions? I saw that the Chat was now available on this wiki. How about these? *Achievements *New Wiki Editor KevzMarz 07:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but I don't really know anything about that. Ask User:Jo The Marten as she would know the best about the whole wiki stuff... --06abrahb 16:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2-The Crazies Left 4 Dead 2-The Crazies is a mashed-up suspenseful game that i created with left 4 dead 2 and the crazies together, well, the left 4 dead 2's survivor landed on a peaceful town named odgen marsh they discover that the water is contaminated by a huge plane whose contained Green Flu and Trixie, Two Prototypical Rhabdoviridae Bio-chemical weapon, which is an accidental, when drinking the water, people may be ill or they may turn into Horrifying brutal, Depraved, Bloodthirsty infected killers who can lurk the survivor in the dark shadow. The infectedlike Crazies who can act like zombie and crazies, they known as Common Crazies and the special infectedlike crazies who act like special infected and act like crazies, they also known as Special Crazies, These two infected type may able to use weapon and drive vehicles, and there one special crazies that i created, i called it'' Crazies Hunter'' who is a half-infected and half-crazies, by the way, The Crazies Hunter may also use weapon and drive vehicles, when the survivor is shooting the crazies hunter, the crazies hunter could jump high as he can and fire his weapon to hurt the survivor, so the survivor must be quiet if he appeared, also i created another one, Crazies Smoker who is also a half-infected,half-crazies, he also use a weapon, a Sniper Rifle, which he goes far away from the survivor, he find a sniper rifle and zoom it. so the survivor must be careful they don't know he somewhere around the building. Citation Needed Why did you delete the Citation Needed page? Padge61 17:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Why? Can you please explain why you keep reverting my good faith edit?Forgingiron 21:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :...maybe it's because its a relation to a completely different gaming universe, that has nothing to do with L4D at all? I saw your edit, and i'm pretty sure somewhere in the guidelines they don't permit that relation stuff. AteAlive 22:04, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::We stopped permitting relation trivia because it got to the point that people were pulling things out of thin air to compare things to. Like the Hunter relating to every single video game character there ever was, or will be, that has a hood. Likewise, lots of games may have a fast food restaurant, just like there are Burger Kings and McDonalds in real life. We shouldn't have to compare it to anything. We only permit comparison trivia if it's officially stated by a member of Valve's staff that it was based on something, like Left 4 Dead's relation to Shaun of the Dead and 28 Days Later. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) OMG I came here as quickly as i cood sir admin! i heard of this VANDALIZING TROLLING USER. it makes sence because theres been plenty of vandalizing in this wiki l8ly and she could have made DOZENS of accounts! it explains how shes not going away. sHe said shes an admin along with sum of the MOST RESPECTED USERS in this wiki and who knows maybe she might slowly turn her back to all the users and block them infinitely causing them 2 do nothing 4 defence. u need 2 do something. im pleading u 2 b more aware of the users in this wiki! ESPECIALLY THE FEMALE USERS!!! jo the marten cood be 1 0f the trolls who could betray us or others as well. im not trying 2 accuse anyone but this SITUATION is causing me 2 b more cautious but they ARE LIKELY SUSPECTS!!! im just here 2 warn you because i care about this wiki and we r here 2 MAINTAIN ORDER! lets put the WE in WIKI and work as a team 2 defeat the troll and his dozen accounts! any moment the troll is going 2 ring the bell and begin the WAR. :Please type in proper English. I can assure you I'm not vandalizing my own wiki. I find it quite rude to jump to the conclusion that all female uses are vandals. The vandal will get bored eventually and leave, but until then, I have no problem reverting them and blocking them as many times as I need to. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:12, August 23, 2011 (UTC) hey thanks very much aa do you have xbox 360 live to play? if you have it talk to me to play ok? XD ohh ok no pro9blem man =) excuse me adm. i'm new here and i don't know what i do to block me my page can you said me what i do please? Because i don't want to so it again please =/ aa too said sorry because i didn't want to be irresponsable please sorry really only say me waht i have to do and i can do it no problem please.. for example i can edit with images the atrium but less than 5? something like that? CEDA Egghead morons..... I see you like CEDA couse of the funny egghead yellow suits?.... :P BTW do you have Steam acount and play left 4 dead 2? my name is. Find me its gona be fun :D =-WolfHound- or Bolthorn =